Reservations from the Hotel Rainbow
by Lyneriden Sprite
Summary: A wonderful place where you can have come to relax. Partake in fine dining in our in house five Stellar Life Giver restaurant. Then satisfied retire to your luxurious room with accompaniment of your choice. Font by: /orangeypeels/art/Hiveswap-Alternian-Font-704876917
1. Chapter 1

"^Hello! Welcome to the Rainbow Hotel and Kitchen!^" The enthusiastic Indigo blood embraced the guests streaming in the door. He liked to stand near the entrance and acknowledge his customers. Except of course when there was work to do, witch might be coming up very soon. He was considering taking on a new, perhaps, performer may be a good word for it. Choosing these things was such an arduous task. Although a necessary one, he had been thinking this place needed a bit of invigoration. To once again beat out those other places. And those harlots that make Hive calls. It wasn't too tiring, as it was a bit of fun. Testing them in the way that he had to. Rendin Bravad was her name, applying to be the teacher player. From her resume she looked qualified. Advanced learning, a little of previous experience, in both areas required. She looked promising, in all ways. Time to move off paper and into practice, she was here.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""^I'm sure you knew this was coming but what I really want to know is, can you fit in? What I mean is would you would you class yourself as any kind of hemophobe?^"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""()No sir()" Rendin answered very ridged in her seat. She seemed tense but confident. Kiizee wasn't one for tension, it made him uncomfortable. But the fun part was nye on./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""^delightful! Are there any particular eccentricity's that you find distasteful?^"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""()I beg your pardon()"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""^We have a very distinct clientele and that requires us to have an assortment of artisans to serve to them. Are you likely to be discomforted by anything of this sort?^"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""()Not in the slightest sir()"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""^Perfect! If you ever change your mind on that you can let me know! Now just one last question then the visceral test. Are you aware of the special dressing we carry here?^"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""()Nothing ghoulish I hope()"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""No no nothing of that sort. Plain and simple it's genetic marital. We use it for cooking. Would you like to be a contributor?^" Rendin was taken aback. She knew this place was an interesting place but she wasn't aware of this detail. It was very interesting to think people want to be eating it that badly that they would put it in their food. But in no way was she opposed to the idea of people feasting on her honey./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""()I would delighted sir()" She smiled as she answered, a sign of confidence he was always happy to see./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""^Thank you so much! You will be a big favorite I'm sure! Now on to the fun part of this interview. Please, have a seat on the couch.^" He gestured toward a comfortable looking sofa in the corner of the office. It was time to fence the potential employ. A few physical trials to see if she was fit for the duty. This was always fun. She knew vaguely what this was about. And that was confirmed with the removal of her interviewers' cloths. She disrobed in proxy, it was going to be an interesting few moments./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""^Now this will be different then what you'd usually be doing. For this you won't have to act. Usually have to play your part and indulge whatever fancy the customer has come for. You do understand what that means don't you?^"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""()Of course()" She was clear on the job she was applying for. Now to seal the deal. He gestured to come over to him. Looks like he would be toping. Not a problem for the moment but hopefully not a theme. He seemed to emphasize his nook. She took that as a que. She slowly licked him in the only way she knew how. Giving pleasure wasn't her forte. He seemed to enjoy it enough, wiggling slightly with each stroke. After what felt like more than she wanted to be there he finely gave up and came. She spared no time in getting to his bulge as to not drag this out for too long. She took it into her mouth at great speed, perhaps to fast as she recoiled off the tip. She got back to it and started to bob her head. It was better than the licking of his nook, but still no masterpiece. Luckily the body has a imperceptive pallet and still let her reward go. She drank an acceptable amount, not making any significant efforts to put all the candy in her stomach. All of it was perfectly within tolerance. Time to break the news./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""^Well I'm happy to say you passed with tribute. If you'd like the job you've got it .^"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""()I accept your offer and thank you for the opportunity()" She shuck his hand, this was a good day./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""^You shan't regret it!^"/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

"^ladies and gentlemen it is my exclusive pleasure to introduce you all to our new friend Rendin Bravad!^" Kiizee waved her on as she stepped forward to the table that this meeting was being held at. Apparently they would have these almost every morning. The group she signed on to work with was very interesting. No problems with diversity, unlike some other jobs. They where very good looking. A group she liked to think she would fit into. They all looked nice enough anyway. She was going to have fun here.

"A!W!W!W!W! you'll love it here trust me! Its's a lot of fun once you get settled! My name is Sislis Syezee by the way." The little bronze blood nearly shook himself apart as he spoke. The excitement was almost unbearable, however strangely cute and frankly endearing. He looked like the kind of innocent little boy that could never hurt you. Which was a common perception of his cast. "So you lookin forward to workin here?" He chimed up again, perhaps he was talking for a minute when she was dallying in her mind. But for reasons only known to the unconscious she was pulled back.

"()I am sir()"

"O!H! pshaw you don't have to call me that! Call me Sis if you really want!"

"()Whatever you wish()" They kept going back and forth between them. He was interesting to talk to. She would be working out in the restaurant today. Apparently it provided some good advertising. A theory that has quite a bit of practical application as soon after she began her shift everyone was looking at the new one. In fact, she managed to attract the fancy of a long time customer.

"`Mr. Zeckel, you devil, you didn't inform me you had a new toy:'"

"^My sincerest apologies my dear. Isn't she wonderful?"

"`Oh yes she is. My normal order my dear: Tell her to expect a sub:'"


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""()You have two hours and one hundred and fifty questions if you score below fifty eight present you cannot retake for a wipe and if I catch you cheating you won't be able to test with me again for a sweep() Do you understand()"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""`Yes Ms. Bravad:'" Patren didn't expect her to be so strict. Although that was alright, she was so devastatingly good looking. And a voice like fresh honey. She sat and the bed cross-legged while her student sat at the desk in room. He didn't seem to confident In his abilities. Witch was rather typical of her pupils. He blew threw some questions and got so far hung up on others that was no way he was going to finish on time. Oh dear what a conundrum. Just was score would he manage to come away with? Soon he was finessed, she had to take his opportunity away. Something he seemed very desperate to keep. She took out her red pen and started to remove his fun. Every question wrong was one less step to the delectable experience he knew he could be having. After all just one wrong would deny him from the full experience she could provide. Getting one question wrong was the lest of his worries, he just barely to scrap by the forth class of rewards. She had hats sitting out filled with scraps of paper, what they entailed he would know in a second. She grabbed one and thrust it out to him. He reached in and took a slip of paper. It said nothing on it, he put it back into the hat. Something about how she was acting tipped off he should be disappointed, that was a hard state to achieve when that good looking of a girl Is sliding towered your crotch./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%;""()Keep your hands to yourself and stay still stay quiet and try not to fidget()" Patren would obey every word. Easer said then done of course, her horns and that silk of her hair was so close. Ever so tempting to reach out and stroke, but you wouldn't want to anger teacher. She was the one about to give a kiss. She had already removed his pants and underwear. His bulge was free to stretch out. She gave a few testing licks just to see if he could keep his composer. He was doing about as well as expected, she took the tip into her mouth and began to suck. His bulge was nice, big enough and well lubricated. Just perfect. She took him in slightly deeper. Couldn't give everything away all at once. She wrapped her tongue all the way around him, letting go and tightening it again. She even gave a sharp squeeze to the base. His breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. She started to bob her head while keeping her hand just where it was. He was responding very well to treatment. She kept tightening her hand every lick. In all honesty to starting to get uncomfortable, good thing her grip can't affect nerve impulses. He could still feel the worm soft tongue gliding over every vain of his bulge. It felt too good, he could feel drops of his liquid starting to come through her sadistic grip. She ramped her hand even more to prevent such spills. This espousal of pain and pleasure was starting to conflate the two, it was hard to sort the hay from the needles. As both continued to stab into him not moving was becoming harder a task to keep still. Lucky for him not moving was still easier than seeing his teacher angry. His body was really starting to scream, every sperm cell clawing to get somewhere. The teacher's mouth still every inciting desperation in the man above her. But even the devil was once an angle. Just the same mercy was in her vocabulary. She took him out of her mouth and started to stroke him. Her speed matching her clutching hand. Every time she got to the top pushing her thumb over the tip. Once she knew for certain that he was fit to burst she let go and he spattered his essence nearly to the ceiling and all over his teachers face. She took a wipe out of her pocket and cleaned up after her student. As she often had to do. She then stood up collected her things and promptly left. No point in staying longer then was necessary. The students would usually want to sleep after. And if not as if it was her room anyway, the student always bared that cost. Plus she had places to be./span/p 


End file.
